Cardcaptor Sakura love story S&S T&E
by cardcaptor love
Summary: it is about Syaoran who needs to date Sakura to obtain the clow cards. will Sakura fall for his trick and what will happen if he really falls in love? find out by reading my story :D hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Cardcaptor sakura love story**

_In this story Sakura collected almost all the clow cards, except the NOTHING (the second movie), EARTHY, ILLUSION and DREAM card. She didn't met Syaoran yet. Who is after the clow cards. Enjoy!_

**_disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura but I do want to._**

{...} = me

... = on the phone

doesn't mean anything i just like to fill the gaps with it

It was a normal day for Tomoeda, and as always, a girl named Sakura Kinomoto, overslept. "HOE! i'm gonna be late for school!" Sakura said. "Geez Sakura, you really need to learn to wake up on time!" Kero said. "I can't help it!" Sakura defended herself. She ran out of the door and hurried to school.

"Morning!" Sakura said to her class. "Morning Sakura-chan!" Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and Chicharu said. "Everybody go sit down," mr. Teranda said. "We have a new student, come in please!" A chestnut-haired boy walked trough the door. "This is Syaoran Li, make him feel welcome." said mr. Teranda. "Li, you can sit behind Kinomoto, Kinomoto please raise your hand." "Here!" said Sakura. Syaoran sat down on his chair. In his thoughts: i feel a magical presence... that girl! i'll get them after school.

{After school. Sakura was about to go home when...}

"Hey Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran said. "Yes Li-kun?" she said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Sure." Sakura answered. They walk to the back of the school. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and said: Where are they?! Sakura was shocked and didn't know what he meant, she only knew he was hurting her. Syaoran grabbed her arm even tighter and said: "Where are the clow cards?!" Sakura flinched for a second and then she asked: "How did you know?" He answered her question: "I am from the Li clan, we are family of Clow Reed, the maker of the clow cards and you don't have enough magic to collect all of them it!" "I can do it! I promised Kero-chan and the book, besides, i am the only one who can seal the cards!" Syaoran started to become inpatient and he said:"Just give me the damn cards and he reached for her pocket. Then Sakura's brother appeared: "Hey! what do you think you're doing little brat?!" Toya, Sakura's brother said. "Taking what belongs to my family!" he answered. "What?!" toya said and both of them were getting in a fighting position, and on that moment Syaoran's phone rang. "err", he said. he looked at the number and ran away. "Thanks big brother," Sakura said. "I need to get back to class." Toya said. and Toya walked away. A girl with long gray-violet hair ran over to Sakura and said: "Sakura! Are you okay?" "I'm fine Tomoyo," Sakura said, "But do you know what the Li clan is?" "I have heard about it, some people say that it is a family who possesses great magical abilities." Tomoyo answered. "So", Sakura started, "Li-kun is one of them?" "I think so," Tomoyo answered.

_with Syaoran_

mother?...i found her...Sakura Kinomoto...no she doesn't really like me...WHAT?! i can't date her!... fine bye mother. {by the way the dots (...) is his mother} "Why of all the persons did it have to be the naive super-hyper Kinomoto?!" *sighs* "this is gonna be a looooong year." he said while walking away. what Syaoran didn't know was that a blue-black haired boy was sitting in a tree and overheard everything. "Interesting" he said, "i'll meet you again, Li-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cardcaptor sakura love story**

_In this story Sakura collected almost all the clow cards, except the NOTHING (the second movie), EARTHY, ILLUSION and DREAM card. She didn't met Syaoran yet. Who is after the clow cards. Enjoy!_

**_disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura but I do want to._**

* * *

><p>{...} = me<p>

... = on the phone

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Tomoeda, and as always, a girl named Sakura Kinomoto, overslept. "HOE! i'm gonna be late for school!" Sakura said.<br>"Geez Sakura, you really need to learn to wake up on time!" Kero said.  
>"I can't help it!" Sakura defended herself. She ran out of the door and hurried to school.<p>

"Morning!" Sakura said to her class.  
>"Morning Sakura-chan!" Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and Chicharu said.<br>"Everybody go sit down," mr. Teranda said. "We have a new student, come in please!"  
>A chestnut-haired boy walked trough the door.<br>"This is Syaoran Li, make him feel welcome." said mr. Teranda. "Li, you can sit behind Kinomoto, Kinomoto please raise your hand."  
>"Here!" said Sakura. Syaoran sat down on his chair.<br>In his thoughts: i feel a magical presence... that girl! i'll get them after school.

* * *

><p>{After school. Sakura was about to go home when...}<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran said.<br>"Yes Li-kun?" she said.  
>"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.<br>"Sure." Sakura answered.  
>They walk to the back of the school. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and said: Where are they?!<br>Sakura was shocked and didn't know what he meant, she only knew he was hurting her.  
>Syaoran grabbed her arm even tighter and said: "Where are the clow cards?!"<br>Sakura flinched for a second and then she asked: "How did you know?"  
>He answered her question: "I am from the Li clan, we are family of Clow Reed, the maker of the clow cards and you don't have enough magic to collect all of them!" "I can do it! I promised Kero-chan and the book, besides, i am the only one who can seal the cards!"<br>Syaoran started to become inpatient and he said:"Just give me the damn cards and he reached for her pocket.  
>Then Sakura's brother appeared: "Hey! what do you think you're doing little brat?!" Toya, Sakura's brother said.<br>"Taking what belongs to my family!" he answered.  
>"What?!" toya said, thinking he meant Sakura.<br>And both of them were getting in a fighting position, and on that moment Syaoran's phone rang.  
>"err", he said. he looked at the number and ran away.<br>"Thanks big brother," Sakura said.  
>"I need to get back to class." Toya said.<br>and Toya walked away.  
>A girl with long gray-violet hair ran over to Sakura and said: "Sakura! Are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine Tomoyo," Sakura said, "But do you know what the Li clan is?"  
>"I have heard about it, some people say that it is a family who possesses great magical abilities." Tomoyo answered.<br>"So", Sakura started, "Li-kun is one of them?"  
>"I think so," Tomoyo answered.<p>

* * *

><p><em>with Sya<em>_oran_

* * *

><p>mother?...i found her...Sakura Kinomoto...no she doesn't really like me...WHAT?! i can't date her!... fine bye mother. {by the way the dots (...) is his mother}<br>"Why of all the persons did it have to be the naive super-hyper Kinomoto?!" *sighs* "this is gonna be a looooong year."  
>he said while walking away. what Syaoran didn't know was that a blue-black haired boy was sitting in a tree and overheard everything.<br>"Interesting" he said, "i'll meet you again, Li-san.


End file.
